


Stylish, Curious and in Love

by Scarletstatic



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22233343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletstatic/pseuds/Scarletstatic
Summary: Hilda and Chanti are happy but always haunted by the responsibility that comes with being a hero.
Relationships: Hilda Quick/Chanti Park
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Secret Samol 2019





	Stylish, Curious and in Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [midsummerjay (avioletqueen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avioletqueen/gifts).



I went with your Hilda/Chanti prompt, I hope you like them midsummerjay! 

Close up on Paternoster and Grouse in the mirror without the shines:

And some sketches I made to figure out their designs!


End file.
